I'm Sorry
by rottenrebelle
Summary: Cheating never came to his mind and trusting was never a problem to her, until that day came. Once was enough, but twice? That's too much. We're over.
1. Prologue

_**I'm Sorry**_

_Prologue_

* * *

_**I DISCLAIM. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFUL HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**_

* * *

**_All Recognizable Characters belongs to Higuchi Tachibana =)_**

* * *

_This story was first posted on my previous account Kiyasarin14. _

* * *

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

**_"If you're having girl problems_**

**_I feel bad for you son_**

**_I've got 99 problems_**

**_But a bitch ain't one"_**

**_-Jay Z_**

* * *

I was busy watching "Harry Potter" in my room when I looked outside the window, I haven't realized it was raining. I continued watching the movie and just when Hermione was about to kiss Ron, something blocked my amazing view. Of course, as a girl I stood up and screamed. I tried to kick my attacker, no I didn't just try. I did kick him. Hard is not how I will define how my feet came in contact with his skin, because trust me it is so much worst. I heard him stumble backwards towards the couch. I am certain it's a boy because of his low growl and then he spoke.

"What the hell? Mikan, what was that for?" He snarled.

'Natsume?" I asked, not quite sure. How the hell did he entered the room? Sneaky fox.

"Who else? Are you really_ **that** _stupid?"

"Gomen, are you hurt?" I asked stupidly and rushed to open the lights and join him.

He was wearing our usual school uniform.

He stood up and hugged me. I was definitely shocked because that is definitely not the kind of response Natsume would give, especially after attacking him like that. Well, personally, I wouldn't call it attacking. I was defending.

"Baka" he said and limped away.

Yup, I kicked his ass **HARD**. Well, it was his fault for scaring me anyways.

While reminiscing about what happened earlier, I went back to the couch. That's when I happened to spot something on the floor.

A table napkin. Maybe Natsume left it.

I picked it up so I could get rid it, since I thought it was trash.

I was about to dispose the trash, when I saw something written over it.

In black ink and a freaking kiss mark over it.

I read it.

Then the following shocked the hell out of me.

_Dear Natsume_.

_Thank you for last night . I really enjoyed it._

_Here's my number. Text me babe ;)_

_Luna XOXO_

Crap.

_**Who the hell is Luna?**_

* * *

Hey, it's me kiyasarin14. I decided to change my account/ pen name for personal reasons. I hope you understand. Thank you for still supporting me, even though I don't update frequently nowadays, but I swear you will be seeing my name plenty the next few days. XD

-rebelle14

* * *

**_Follow me on Wattpad: Rebelle14 for more stories and updates._**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

* * *

_"If you succeed in cheating someone, don't think that the person is a fool. Realize that the person trusted you much more than you deserved." - Anonymous_

* * *

I fell asleep on the floor, crying like I'll never see tomorrow. Good thing, I have the biggest carpet on my floor.

After a couple of minutes of lying there like a stupid idiot, I decided that I should go on with my life and handle this professionally. I stood up and took a bath. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding.

Once I'm done taking a shower. I untangled my hazel brown hair and stared right back at the mirror. I am sixteen but I have the face of a 14 year old. I have hazel eyes and fair skin, a little small in height and long wavy hair that ends up to my waist. I placed a smug fitting red headband on my hair.

Right after I finished brushing my teeth. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Baka! Open the door!"

I already knew who's behind that door.

I run to get the door and welcomed in Hotaru with a warm hug. Yup, it's the 'oh so great' Hotaru Imai, my best friend.

Well too bad for me, we don't share the same classes.

"What took you long to open the bloody door?"

"I was brushing my teeth, why are you here Hotaru? Did you miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"Who the hell would miss you? You're so loud and define the word **_stupid_**."

I sulked after what she said.

"What happened to your eyes? It looks like you've been crying." Hotaru said with her eyes narrowing.

I wanted to tell her of course, she's my best friend but I decided not to tell her yet because I was hoping that maybe I just simply misunderstood Natsume.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on we're running late" with that I grabbed my bag then grabbed her out of my room.

She went to her own class. While I went to mine but not after frowning at me for not telling her what's the problem.

* * *

After school I decided to go and visit Natsume in his room and have a talk.

While nearing his door, I could hear him speak.

**_Curiosity killed the cat._**

"I can't, I have to go see Mikan. Her friend, Anna, told me that she looked like she's been crying." _Wow._ He really does care for me. This proves that it was all a misunderstanding.

"I can't go to the dinner tonight" Dinner? What Dinner?

"Then go tell your parents." Who is he talking to?

Then he stopped talking.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't go for tonight." Maybe he's talking to a teacher.

"No, of course. I love her." Is he talking about me?

"I just can't go. "

"N,o I didn't tell my girlfriend yet" What did he not tell me?

"Yes, Ma'am." He's voice looked sad.

He stopped talking again.

"I'm sorry _**babe**_, I just can't go." Is she talking to Luna? or another girl. Oh Crap.

"Bye"

"_**I love you, Luna**_" What the hell?

What the hell was that? I couldn't even think straight. He's **_not_** cheating on me. No, _**This must be a mistake**_. Just thinking of it gives my head an ache.

I ran to my room,up on the second floor. I scattered my things on the floor to find my keys. I don't give a damn of what other people is thinking of me now. I just want to cry and be alone.

With every pounding of my heart, my head feels like it's going to explode. At last, I found my keys. I gathered all my things and ran inside my room.

And cried the living hell out of me.

And I realized then, that knights in shining armors aren't really knights, they are just jerks in fucking tin foil.

* * *

Hell, why does she keep on calling? That bitch. Can't she take a hint?

I didn't get to see Mikan today, her pink haired friend told me she looks like hell.

I wonder what happened to her?

Luna keeps on bugging me. How did she get my number anyway and what special kind of stupid is she?

Oh, right my bastard of a dad gave it to her.

I still fucking hate my him for everything.

He made a wedding arrangement between me and Koizumi Luna.

The Koizumi's are one of the finest fashion companies in Tokyo. It ranked 1st place.

Well the Shouda's ranked second. That explains why they fucking hate each other. Since they were past BFF"S. It's Lame, their friendship ended just because Sumire's ex cheated on her with Luna. Well, Luna's a natural slut, I can't really blame her.

I answered my phone, so she will fucking stop and my phone's battery is draining from all her calls.

"Hello Natsume! I've been calling yoooooooooooou! I thought you were mad at meeeeeeee!" She screeched as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Natsumeeee, Don't forget our plans for tonight!" Oh yeah right, everyday dinner with the bitch.

"I can't, I have to go see Mikan . Her friends told me she looks like she's crying." I said.

" What do you mean Natsumeeeee?" Dumb bitch.

"I can't go to dinner tonight"

"I'm going to tell Dad!" So what? I'm not scared of him.

"Then go tell your parents." I said obviously annoyed.

The bitch passed the phone to her fucking Mom.

"Hello Natsumeeee dear, can't you go to dinner tonight?" Another dumb bitch.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I can't go for tonight"

"Don't you love my daughter anymore? I'll tell your dad." Fuck.

"No, of course. I love her." Of course I don't . I just said that so the engagement won't be pulled off.

"I just can't go." I added.

"Have you told you're dumb girlfriend you don't love her anymore? Darling?" No, Of course, I love Mikan more than anything .

"No I didn't tell my girlfriend yet" I said honestly

" Then go tell her! Are you stupid? You're hurting my daughter's precious heart!" What the hell? She's the one hurting Mikan.

"Yes Ma'am" I said. Fuck this shit, I love Mikan.

She gave the phone back to Luna.

She keeps on whining on the phone and it's hurting my ears.

"I'm sorry babe, I just can't go." I hope this would make her shut up.

"Babeeeeeee, just promise me tomorrow."

"Bye" I said not promising, even though I still have to go.

Then she continued to whine.

"I love you, Luna" I added then I hang up. Of course I don't love her. I'm just sick of her whining.

I'll take a shower and go visit Mikan.

I wonder how she's been. I'm planning to tell her tomorrow after school. Since it's friday tomorrow, we could talk longer.

* * *

I knocked on her door. No response.

I knocked louder. Still, none.

I opened the door. Since I own half of her room.

Ever since she became my girlfriend five years ago. I own half of her room and she owns half of mine.

I took a peek and saw her sleeping on top of her bed.

I opened the lights and walked near her bed. The idiot must have been to tired to lock the door or even change clothes from her uniform.

I looked at her face. Umenomiya was right she looks like she's been crying. I can even see the tear streaks on her face. I sat beside her on her bed and wiped her tears.

Maybe I'll just go talk to her tomorrow and let her take a rest.

I headed for the door and just before I closed the door I heard her say "I love you, Natsume" in her sleep.

Her simple words, warmed my heart and I whispered (even though I know it's corny, but yeah it's the truth) "I love you too" and headed for my dorm.

That's when I was hit by reality. I can never marry the girl I love because of my father. I can never marry her if I'm engaged with someone else.

I went back to my dorm with thoughts that was full of hatred to my own father.

* * *

I woke up feeling a lot better. It's cold even though the air-con is off.

That's when the happenings of last night hit me like a grenade.

Was this all true or was it only just a dream? Just the thought of it make my heart shatter in to pieces.

But the puffiness in my eyes and my scattered things made me realize that all of it was true.

Then suddenly my phone rang. I answered the phone without even thinking.

"Mikan" Oh Guess who it is?

"Natsume" I said.

"Mikan, are you alright? You're voice sounds like hell"

"I'm fi-" He cut what I was about to say.

"You're friend told me that you were crying"

I didn't respond. He didn't even check if it was true.

"Or at least you look like it"

"No, I'm no-"

"Look Mikan, I'll visit you after dinner okay? I need to tell you something. Bye. Baka"

"Goodb-"

He hanged up before I could even say goodbye. What's wrong with him? Usually he'll say 'I love you' before he hang up on me.

Oh yeah right, he's busy with the Luna girl. Saying I love you over the phone and going to dinner in fancy restaurants. I hate Luna. I hate her with passion. I want to hate Natsume too but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I **_love_** him.

I stood up and did my morning routine. I decided to put my hair into an neat plait and wore our school uniform. I look in the mirror and the puffiness in my eyes is still there so I went to the refrigerator and took two spoons from the freezer and put them over my eyes while waiting for Hotaru. After ten minutes the puffiness was gone. I put some light make-up, since I don't want to look like a cake like the other girls in my school do. Just after I finish putting some eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara, which is what I usually wear, the doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag and we both headed for class.

* * *

I decided to ditch class for the last period since I don't care what our gay teacher needs to say.

I was seating on one of the branches of tree, waiting for the bell to ring. After dinner with the bitch, I'll go and visit Mikan.

Just as I finished reading my manga, the bell rang. I sped up my car. (Range Rover)

I went to the Italian restaurant where me and the bitch are _**supposed**_ to meet.

I didn't know after going to this restaurant, hell would happen.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy, I can't believe you guys could still remember this story. :) I appreciate your reviews. I always do. -Rebelle14_**

**_Follow me on Wattpad: Rebelle14 for more stories and updates._**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

_If you're careless and lose sight of your treasure, you may wake up and realize that you lost your diamond while you were distracted by fool's gold._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

I parked outside the restaurant, occupying 2 parking spaces. Of course, I didn't give a damn about it. I grabbed my phone and wallet, went out and headed to the restaurant. As soon as I entered I already spotted her and then she saw me.

"Natsumeeeee!" and she ran towards me kissing me on the cheek.

"Hn." I said to acknowledge her presence.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" She said hugging me but I didn't respond.

"Hn." Can't she sense that I'm pissed of with the mere fact that she even exist?

"Oh c'mon babe. Let's take a sit."

When she turned back to guide me to the table, I noticed her outfit. She was wearing a black halter spandex dress and a pair of red heels.

_What a slut. Tch._

Seriously? Does she even own anything proper that doesn't show a lot of skin? Of course as a guy I wouldn't mind that but it makes me look like I'm dating a prostitute.

She sat down.

"Hey babe, Over here!" She pointed to the chair across her. Of course, I knew that. Does she think I'm as stupid as her? I took a seat and played with my phone to make her feel awkward. I noticed I have 4 unread messages. I was about to open the first one when Luna interrupted me.

"Hmmmm, Natsume what do you want to order?" She handed me the Menu. When I took a look at it I don't really understand everything that's in it. It's full of Italian dishes that I don't even know so I decided to just go on with the pizza.

"Pizza" I said to the waitress and she asked me a couple of questions to make sure she got my order clear. While Luna was ordering, I noticed how big this restaurant was. Good thing Luna's family would be the one to pay, not me.

When the waitress was gone another waitress came to us to serve some wine and Luna just can't stop her freaking mouth from talking.

"Natsume? Are you even listening to what I'm saying? It's pretty important!"

"Hn." I guess she believed my lie because she continued talking non-sense.

"I want our wedding to be perfect."

"Hn. Me too" I said, obviously lying.

"I'm excited." I didn't reply.

"Have you broken up with Mikan already?"

"Hn." I said lying for the nth time.

"I think your lying Natsume."

"No, I'm not"

"Well, I think you are. Somebody told me that yesterday you knocked on her door and came inside when you should'n't be going there in the first place since I'm your fiancee."

"So? Why do you care so much? It's not like your my wife."I barked.

"In case you don't know, I am and I will become your wife." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you care about Mikan?" I said

"I want her out of your life." What the fuck . Who does she think she is?

"I don't give a damn on what you say Luna. I will not follow your orders." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"Natsume, I'm your fiancee! Listen to me! I want her out of your life! Got it?" She screeched, everyone in the fucking restaurant is staring at us. She stood up.

"As I said earlier, I won't follow your orders Koizumi. I love Mikan and I always will" She looked shocked that I called her in her last name and about what I said. I stood up too.

Well, The next thing I knew was that my body is completely drenched with ice cold wine.

"I will call off the engagement, Natsume or follow my orders, your choice." She threatened me while still holding the glass.

"Then go, what a nice show you have given the audience Koizumi." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the waiter coming towards us carrying the food we ordered. He came near us.

"Oh, sir are you okay? You look lik-" I didn't let him finish.

Because I got a piece of pizza for myself and the other one, I smudged to Luna's face. Yup, literally smudged.

"Two could play at this game, Luna." I said fuming then I went out of the restaurant. I heard her call my name angrily and I also heard her shrieking and scolding at the waiter for bringing the newly cooked pizza right after it was cooked. Well , as I went near my car I felt the smoking hot pizza in my hands. Well, too bad for Koizumi she had to remove the sticky and hot pizza off her face.

I don't care about the engagement anymore.

_Wish me luck._

* * *

I went directly to Mikan's dorm with my clothes still wet from the wine Luna poured on me. Since I have a closet full of my clothes in Mikan's dorm, I changed my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I really am in a bad mood.

I am definitely surprised by the smell that came from the kitchen. She's cooking dinner. Honestly, I really like the how she cooks.

I went inside the kitchen and sat on the counter.

Since the past few days she looks lonely. Even now, with her hair tied up in a messy bun and she's wearing a t-shirt and denim shorts but still, she looks beautiful to me.

"Mikan."

She screamed. I wasn't surprised when there was a wooden spoon coming in my direction. Good thing I knew how to dodge.

"What the hell? Natsume!"

"Hello to you too, Babe" And I kissed her in the forehead, I noticed that she doesn't give eye contact to me. She continued cooking. I still can't tell her about Luna, She looks like she's s stressed out and telling her about the engagement would make it worse.

An awkward silence encountered us, I really wanted to talk to her but I just don't know what to say.

_We never felt this way._

"Mik-"

"How's your day?" She asked. Cutting me off. She's still not looking at me instead she continued chopping.

"It's fine. Why'd you ask?" Then I came down from the counter and hugged her from behind. Usually, when I do that she would stop whatever she's doing. I stayed in that position but hell no, she didn't stop. I think there's something wrong.

"Mikan, Is ther-"

That's when she turned around to wash her hands, slipping my hands off her, still not looking.

"Nothing." She said answering my question awhile ago.

"Mikan, is there somethin-" She cut me off again.

"Do you have homework?" She said obviously avoiding my gaze.

"None." I said while looking at her.

"Good, You can go to the living room and watc-"

"Why were you crying last night? I checked up on you last night and saw you crying in sleep." I said she was obviously shocked, then she regained her composure.

"It's none of your business, Natsume." She said looking away at me. What the hell?

"Hey, Are you mad at m-." I said grabbing her arm, so she would look at me.

"What the? What's your problem?" She barked looking at my eyes, with an expression I never see her use.

"Please Mikan, tell me what's wrong. I'm your boyfriend, of course It's my business."

"No, Natsume. YOU tell me what's wrong." She said with pure anger. I could see tears threatening to fall off her hazel orbs.

"Mikan, come on. Let's talk about this. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, You know what? I won't talk about this."

"Oh come on, Don't give me that bullshit." I said.

"Of course, I wont give you that bullshit." She said as she removed my hands on her arm, turned off the stove and left the kitchen. After that, I heard the loud bang of the main door, signaling her leaving.

_I felt so alone._

* * *

**_Follow me on Wattpad: Rebelle14 for more stories and updates._**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_**I dedicate this chapter to StarElsie, for always reviewing and supporting my stories. I want you to know that I appreciate all of your efforts to let me know how my stories make you feel. :) **_

* * *

_I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT . I DO NOT own Blackberry and iPhone.. =)_

* * *

_"How could he?" _I asked myself as I walked the familiar hallways of the school's dorm. I didn't even realize tears were starting to run down my cheeks. AGAIN. I was hoping he would tell me everything about Luna or about his sudden disappearances and not to mention he's even late! For heaven's sake!

"_And he just acts like he doesn't even know what I'm talking about."_

That's when I heard my phone (Blackberry Curve) ringing in my pocket, I took it out and realize that I have a couple of unread messages. 2 from Hotaru, 1 from Anna , 1 from Nonoko, and 2 from Permy and another one from Ruka and one from Natsume. I decided to read Anna's message first while wiping my tears.

**_Anna Umemomiya : Hey girl, What about we go shopping tomorrow? You sure look like you need hours of break. Anything happened? You could tell us, Your girlfriends tomorrow. And hey Aoi told me to text you that she lost her phone. XOXO =) :* Take care._** I laughed even though I was so upset. Since this is the 3rd time Aoi lost her phone. I decided to go to Hotaru's dorm while reading some of my messages.

**_Hotaru Imai : Hey baka. You okay? You really look like shit now. Anna asked if we could go shopping tomorrow. I said yes. And whether you like it or not your coming._**

**_Hotaru Imai : Baka, you left your assignment in math here._**

Then I realized I skipped Hotaru's door. I turned around and walk through it and knocked three times. After a couple of seconds the door opened.

"Hey Hota-"

"What the hell happened to you?" She said, cutting me off.

"It's nothing. Can I come in?" She nodded and let me in. I sat on her bed. While she goes to the kitchen to get tea. I removed my sneakers and put them under the bed. I continued reading the the messages.

**_Nonoko Ogasawara : Mikan! =) Get ready for a huge day tomorrow! =) Hope Anna told you about our big shopping day tomorrow._**

**_Sumire Shouda : I've got myself an amazing family, pretty wonderful friends, &amp; the best boyfriend in the universe; I wouldn't change a thing ..._**

**_Thank you girlfriends for being there with me! :) Get ready for our big shopping day tomorrow._**

**_\- AnnaUmemomiya: Sure babe, Can't wait for tomorrow._**

**_\- NonokoOgasawara: Hey of course. I'll come. =)_**

**_\- HotaruImai: Hey, Have you seen Ruka today? He's finding you awhile ago. :)_**

**_\- AoiHyuuga: Hey, Hope you find your phone. Even though you can't recieve my text. =)_**

**_\- MikanSakura: Mikan! Hope you will come :) I NEED YOU TOMORROW!_**

**_\- KokoroYome: I love you too Babe =)._**

**_GM._**

**_Sumire Shouda: Hey Mikan. Aoi lost her phone. You okay? Please do come tomorrow. It will be a huge shopping event. There's a sale too.! =)_**

**_Ruka Nogi: Hey Mikan, did you see Hotaru today?_**

I replied to everyone saying I will come and Hotaru's at her dorm and tried to ring Aoi's phone to check if you found it. I didn't check what Natsume sent me I just deleted it.

That's when Hotaru came back from the kitchen holding a tray with a teapot and two cups in it. She placed the tray down in the coffee table and poured a cup for her and gave the other to me.

"I know something is bugging you. I'm your best friend. I know almost everything about you and don't even lie to me. Is there something wrong? Is this about Hyuuga? " She asked, staring right at me. That's when I gave up and told her everything . I told her about the table napkin Natsume left, about Luna, about our fight awhile ago. When I told her everything she didn't move she just stayed there and listened to me. I appreciate her being my best friend even though sometimes she's cruel and all, I still love her. I wouldn't exchange her for the world.

"So, you think he cheated on you?" She asked.

"Well obviously, Yes." I answered.

"What if he didn't? Just talk to him."

"Well, I'm -" She cut me off

" Trust me Mikan, It's better to know the truth. Let him tell everything to you. Who knows you might be barking on the wrong tree." She says.

" What if I'm right? What will I do?" I asked.

"Dump him. A Cheater's always a cheater Mikan. He doesn't deserve you as much as you deserve him. There's a lot of guys out there who deserve you. If he want to act like single, why keep you around right?. He will get what he deserve."

* * *

What the hell just happened? What's the matter with her anyway? I mean whenever she has a problem we would just talk about it in her bed and stay with her until she falls asleep. Is she mad at me? For what?

I checked my phone and texted her. ( iPhone)

_**To: Mikan Sakura**_

_**Hey, I'm sorry for being harsh. Can we talk about this?**_

_**I love you. Please come back.**_

_**Send Cancel**_

_**-Sent**_

I waited for her reply but it never came.

* * *

_"It's better to loose your pride to someone you love rather than to loose someone you love because of your useless pride." - Anonymous_

* * *

I've sent Mikan back to her dorm and decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning. I went directly to my macbook to check my e-mail and sent and important message to one of my clients and went to check the news, That's when something caught my eye.

**Natsume Hyuuga Gives Back Engagement Ring to Luna Koizumi**

**Koizumi Luna the daughter of Yoshihino Koizumi, owner of the finest Fashion Company of Japan. Furious of Natsume Hyuuga, 19 years old, one of the hottest young bachelors here in Tokyo because of the spreading rumors that he broke his engagement to Luna Koizumi. Here's a video of their latest fight here in a Restaurant. (Restaurant not mentioned to respect their privacy.)**

I clicked the video so it could play. It shows Koizumi saying that she wants "her" out of his life and Natsume and saying that he loves Mikan and than everything went fast and then Luna was covered in cheese, peperroni and ketchup while he was drenched in wine and him leaving the restaurant while she was screaming her head off.

What the hell? So he did somehow cheated. Without even thinking I grabbed my phone and contacted Natsume's phone. He answered in the fifth ring.

"Mikan?" He said.

"I'm no Mikan, you idiot." I said "Listen Hyuuga come to my dorm right this instant or I'll bury your head up to your ass and make you kick your own balls. I know Mikan's problem and your problem so whether you like it or not your coming here."

"What? Early this morning? I don't need your help Imai."

"Oh sure you do. Mikan told me all your bullshit while she was crying here yesterday." That seem to catch his attention.

"What time?"

"Now."

"6 o'clock in the damned morning?"

"Yup. Are you really that stupid?" I asked.

"Where are you?"

"At my dorm. I fell asleep waiting for Mikan."

"Good. You have exactly 5 minutes to come to my dorm room or else I won't tell you anything and will charge you for every word I say. Got it?"

"The hell , Wha-" He didn't finish his sentence because I immediately hang up on him. And after four minutes there's a loud knocking on the door. I opened it.

"Am I on time?" He asks.

"Yes, you are." I say. And just like that he just barged in and sat on the couch.

_Manners. _I couldn't help but think. Then I took a good look at him. He's wearing pants and a black sleeveless shirt and he definitely looks like the way Mikan did when she came to my room yesterday. They look like hell.

"Must be a really bad fight."I stated.

"Hn." He replies.

"Hey, do you want to cooperate or not?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I want to. But if you don't have anything good to say then I'd rather get the hell out of here." He answers.

"I know about Koizumi Luna." I say. That seems to trigger his interest.

"Wha-"

"I know that you were engaged to her. Better tell this to Mikan, Hyuuga. If you think Mikan won't find out about this. You're wrong. In fact she's already suspicious." I say.

"What? How did you kn-"

"It's all over the internet, Hyuuga. Your fight at the restaurant."

"Does Mikan know?" He asks.

"Pay me 1000 rabbits and I'll tell." I say.

"What the hell?"

"Well I'm not named Ice queen just for nothing, right?" That seems to force him to get his wallet and hand me a thousand rabbits while mumbling a curse.

"Now tell me." He urged.

"She knows and she hates you for it." It takes a moment for the information to sink in his thick head.

"So, she thinks I'm cheating on her." he whispered to himself, as if realizing how stupid he is.

"Got that right, Hyuuga." I say. " Better explain everything to her, just not now. Don't ruin the happy day she's going to have."

"But why? How did she found out? I didn't cheat on her, I never did. My damned father forced me into an engagement with her to make his company more famous in Tokyo. I already turned off the engagement. I never wanted it anyway."

"Are you kidding me? Baka, she's your girlfriend Hyuuga. Are you out of your fucking mind? You should have told her, declined the engagement in the first place!" I said with a loud voice.

"I was supposed to tell her yesterday, but everything happened so fucking fast! Who in the right mind would ever think that straight? Fuck!."

"You should have fought for her! From the first place." I say in a voice as loud as his.

"I did, I tried!" He stood up and walk near me.

"No Hyuuga, You didn't do your best."

"I fucked up didn't I?" He asked while combing his hand through his hair.

"Big time." I answered.

"Then what should I do?" He's nearing me and with a matter of seconds he's holding both my shoulders desperately asking for help.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "Better make things right, before your relationship ends up as history." I said removing his hands from my shoulder. He turns around and sits back in the chair. Both palms in his face and raking through his hair making it more messier than usual.

"I would never exchange Mikan for anything." He says under both his palms.

"Then prove it." I say.

* * *

_**Here ya go my babies, may Chapter Three make you smile. :) - Rebelle14 **_

_**Please follow and support me on Wattpad. Rebelle14. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you guys. :)**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or Starbucks.

**~o~O~o~**

After I got out of the shower, I realized that it was so damn hard to set aside thinking about Natsume since this is the biggest fight we ever had. I guess, I'll have to hold onto what Hotaru said about him, that maybe, somehow I was wrong for accusing him. I actually felt bad, what if my instincts were totally wrong and I just made a huge ignoramus fool out of myself.

I wrapped a towel around my body and went to grab my clothes. I never knew what to wear, I wanted to wear something extraordinary because today will be special to my friends. I wanted to have fun too and I'm trying my best to remove all the sadness and misery around me.

So I ended up wearing a white tank top over a fitted blue long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans topped with boots that end just before my knees. A green patterned scarf and a chain necklace that hangs right in front of my chest with a small owl as a pendant to add some flare.

After I finished my make-up, I checked the time, 9:50. Good, I still have 10 minutes before Hotaru picks me up. So I decided to call Anna and ask Aoi's new cellphone number, which I got right away. I quickly dialed Aoi's number to make sure I got the right number from Anna.

"Hey, Aoi here!" She said cheerfully as soon as she picked up.

"Hey Aoi, Just wondering if I got the right number from Anna. Mikan here." I said

"Sure I'll save your number. So, you're getting ready too?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm done. I'm just waiting for Hotaru." I said.

"Good. So see ya later Mikan-chan. I still need to brush my teeth."

"Sure!"

"And Mikan?" She asked right before I hang up

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay. Big fight with my bro?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah, a massive one. Never been in a situation like this." I said sadly.

"I know. We'll fix this later. Love ya. I assure you that everything's going to be okay." She said, concern in her voice

"Love ya too." I said and hang up. After a few seconds the swung door open and I immediately knew who it was.

"Oh my dear Hotaru, don't you even know how to knock?" I said sarcastically while hugging her. She was wearing a casual black batwing sundress. Which looks very sophisticated on her.

"Get off of me, baka. We're gonna be late. " Hotaru said and sat down on the couch.

"I'm done just wait a minute." I said

"Yeah right." Hotaru said. I grabbed my clutch and after that I was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Me and Hotaru were waiting for the other girls inside Starbucks when Nonoko and Anna came in. Noko was wearing white Sundress and white colored pumps and her blue hair in a high ponytail. She even wore a Necklace and a flower as a pendant.

Anna was wearing skinny jeans with knee high suede black boots with a black tank top with matching leather black racing jacket and her hair straight.

"Yin yang." Hotaru said and I giggled.

"Noko and Anna. You both look stunning." I said as we all exchanged hugs.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourselves." She said.

"Going for sexy style now Anna?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah boy!" She said as the door of the cafe opened and showed a very pretty looking Aoi who wore a a simple red sundress that compliments her eyes and simple black gladiator heels that ends above her ankles. I can't help thinking about the phrase "Less is more"

"Oh my gosh Aoi! You look so darn pretty!" Anna said and we all agreed.

"Thank you." Aoi said while blushing slightly since almost all the people turned around to catch a a glimpse of her.

"So the only one left is Permy?" asked Noko.

"Yu-p-p-p-p. As usual." I said my lips vibrating with the sound of "P"

"Well, me and Anna will just get your orders. So what's yours?" She asked to all of us.

"Coffee Jelly for me!" I said immediately.

"Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino." Aoi said while smiling at the two sisters and handing the money.

"Black Coffee." Hotaru said. Noko smiled and said,

"You never really change, Hotaru."

"And Iced Caffe Mocha for me." said Permy who out of nowhere, suddenly came in front of us and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Permy!" We all gave her a bear hug. She was looking fabulous with her Green Smock Waist Dotted Chiffon Dress, pastel green heels, and a cute green ribbon that holds her 'curly' hair that's really meant to be messy and a white pearl bracelet.

"Yeah, right. I knew you all missed me." She said with a smile in her face. "So could you stop hugging me? I need oxygen." She added.

"Oh right, sorry!" Said the twins. Leaving the table to take our orders. Aoi went to the comfort room and Hotaru was busy reading a newspaper and with that I was left smiling like an idiot to Permy.

Permy sent me a wink.

Oh! And I totally knew what that wink meant.

I have to explain it all to them. I wish it wouldn't be so hard to open up to them. It's not that I don't trust my girls, it's just I'm afraid that maybe I really just made a really weird accusation of Natsume and they may all think bad of him, because of me.

When we were all seated, they stared at me, waiting for me to start talking.

"What?" I asked while sipping my drink.

"Spill." Permy said while sipping hers.

And with that I said everything no lies included. 100 percent truth.

"That idiot!" Permy said once I'm finished.

"He cheated on you?" Noko asked.

"That cheating bastard." Permy continued.

"Oh my!" Anna said totally shocked.

"What the f***." Noko said.

"Hey! No swearing." Aoi said.

"Sorry! I'm just totally shocked!" Noko said.

"Well, who knows just as Hotaru said, I might be barking up the wrong tree."

* * *

"Yeah, uhm right... So they are currently at the mall right after the park? Just making sure. I have to talk to her. Thanks Ruka." After that, I hung up on him. I have to go see Mikan and apologize. I honestly don't know how. I was planning on getting some flowers for her on the way to the mall.

I went to my car and booted up the engine when I remembered something I was trying so hard to forget.

**Flashback**

_"One hell of a party, Permy!" Koko shouted through the booming sound of music while dancing with Shouda. The party was getting great. I looked over my sides and I saw Hotaru and Ruka making out on the side, near the 'Happy 16th Birthday Permy' banner. Kitsuneme and Umemomiya were near the pool just looking straight in each other's eyes. They practically look like idiots. Nonoko and Yuu were at the end of the pool splashing waters at each other. Aoi and Youichi near the buffet table together. What a nice sight wasn't it? It would practically be better, if I had found were the damn baka is. I have been trying to find her since she excused herself to go to the bathroom._

_I crossed the tables and even checked the tables were the food was settled still, none. Then I spotted her near the door to Permy's house talking to someone I'm not familliar with. When I saw her smiling like that I felt a pang in my heart. I thought I was the only one that could make her smile like an idiot. I was about to approached them kindly ,but then he went ahead and kissed her on the cheek and Mikan just smiled. I could hear my heart beat faster. I just saw red ,without thinking I ran and threw a fist to the guy's nose. Good, he does deserve a broken and bloody nose for kissing Mikan like that._

_"Oh my gosh Natsume! What did you do?" She asked as she leaned down and helped him up. The guy had green eyes and brown hair._

_I couldn't speak. I just punched a guy who practically kissed her on the cheek and all she asked was why did I do that?_

_"I just punched a guy's nose." I said words flying out of my mouth without having second thought. Yup, that's what happens when I'm angry._

_"For what?" She asked. Her voice breaking out of fury._

_"For kissing you." I said with a voice full of jealousy._

_"It was on the cheek Natsume, for goodness sake! It was a friendly one." She said, her voice getting absolutely higher._

_"And what? You expect me to just kiss his ass and accept the fact that he kissed you?" I said, now almost everyone in the party was staring at us. She looked totally shocked._

_"Hey dude, it was a friendl-"The guy said but I cut him off._

_ I was already aiming for another punch when Kitsuneme and Ruka held my arms ._

_"Hey Natsume, Stop it! He's not worth it." He said._

_"You know what, forget it. Fuck everything. I'm sorry Shouda, I didn't mean to ruin your party. I'm sorry Mikan for interrupting your wonderful time with him." I said turning to go straight home._

_"No, Natsume it's not -"_

_"Sure. Yeah. Okay. We're cool." I cut her off._

_I walked towards my car and unlocked the door._

_"Natsume, Please listen to me." I didn't and slammed the door. I see her i, banging her fist in my car's window, tears threatening to fall._

_I started the engine and opened the windows and said "Save it." That's when she sat down and completely broke down outside the car. I drove away. I wanted to be with her but I guess I need my time. I wanted to be there with her but I was just too angry to catch her fall._

* * *

"I don't want to let go." - Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Follow me on wattpad: Rebelle14**


End file.
